


Sounds Perfect

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic set not long after 8pm on Monday January 4th 2021 when the Prime Minister announced the new lockdown to the nation in a special television broadcast on BBC One
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sounds Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara turned the tv off, then dropped the remote onto the coffee table.

“I’m beginning to feel like I’m trapped in that film Groundhog Day.”

“There is a light at the end of the tunnel now, with the two vaccines being approved.”

“Yes, there is that. I guess I thought that it would be like the flu or norovirus, a couple of months of bleurgh and then we would be back to whatever normal looks like.”

“I think we all had hopes it would be like that.”

“You do know that you’re the reason I haven’t gone completely insane? I mean, I know I said I coped with being on my own, but I couldn’t have coped with the pandemic without you, without your love, without your support.”

“It’s the same for me. You and I, that’s the way it’s always been, and the way it always will be.”

She stood and held out her hand, “the world won’t be any different when we wake up but, d’you fancy an early night anyway?”

My fingers wrapped around hers, “an early night sounds perfect.”


End file.
